This invention relates generally to a data storage tape cartridge and more particularly to a data storage tape cartridge having a retainer for a leader pin and a snap fit housing proximate the leader pin.
Cartridges have been used for decades in the computer, audio and video fields. The data storage tape cartridge continues to be an extremely popular form of recording large volumes of information for subsequent retrieval and use. The data storage cartridges typically have a housing which includes a base and a cover. These two components are secured together in a number of ways including screws and sonic welding. Sonic welding is not always acceptable because it causes debris that can settle onto the tape surface and cause errors when reading or writing information. Using screws is not always possible because there is not enough room to place the screws. Further, the cartridges have a tape access opening proximate which is located the leader pin or other end of tape attachment members, on which the tape is secured. The tape is accessed through the tape access opening. The leader pin needs to be secured in the data storage cartridge. The leader pin has been secured in many ways including placing the leader pin in the base and then capturing the leader pin by the cover. One of the problems associated with such a design is that it requires proper alignment for assembly. Further, having the leader pin adjacent the tape access opening makes it difficult for a screw to be utilized in close proximity to the leader pin. Therefore, while the base and cover may be substantially fastened to each other by the means noted above, in the immediate area of the leader pin there is typically a portion of the housing which is not as securely fastened. This causes a problem during handling or if the cartridge is dropped wherein the leader pin may become dislodged because it is not held firmly in place between the cover and the base.
The present invention addresses the problems associated in the prior art noted above.
In one embodiment, the invention is a data storage cartridge having a housing with first and second sections operatively connected to form the housing. The housing defines a tape access opening. A first positioning member is operatively connected to the first section and a second positioning member is operatively connected to the second section, the positioning members are in axial alignment. An end of tape attachment member has a first end positioned in the first positioning member and a second end positioned in the second positioning member. A first spring has a first portion operatively connected to the first section and a second portion securing the end of tape attachment member in position. A second spring has a first portion operatively connected to the second section and a movable second portion securing the end of tape attachment member in position.
In another embodiment, the invention is a data storage cartridge having a housing with first and second sections. The first section has a base member and at least one sidewall, the sidewall operatively connected to the base member at an angle. The sidewall has an opening having a first locking surface and a second locking surface, the locking surfaces in perpendicular planes. A flexible locking post has a first end operatively connected to the second section and a second end. The second end has first and second locking surfaces, the locking surfaces are in perpendicular planes, wherein the locking surfaces of the opening and the post form a snap fit to operatively connect the first section to the second section.
In another embodiment, the invention is a data storage cartridge having a housing having first and second sections operatively connected to form the housing. The first section has a base member and at least one sidewall, the sidewall connected to the base member at an angle. The sidewall has an opening having a first locking surface and a second locking surface. The locking surfaces are in perpendicular planes. The housing defines a tape access opening. A first positioning member is operatively connected to the first section and a second positioning member is operatively connected to the second section, the positioning members are in axial alignment. An end of tape attachment member has a first end positioned in the first positioning member and a second end positioned in the second positioning member. A first spring has a first portion operatively connected to the first section and a movable second portion securing the end of tape attachment member in position. A second spring has a first portion operatively connected to the second section and a movable second portion securing the end of tape attachment member in position. A flexible locking post has a first end operatively connected to the second section and a second end. The second end has first and second locking surfaces. The locking surfaces are in perpendicular planes, wherein the locking surface of the opening and the post form a snap fit to operatively connect the first section to the second section.